


Klance Rivalry

by rylee_kai



Series: Voltron AUgust [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Filming voltron, Keith and Lance are rivals, M/M, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 12:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai
Summary: The celebrity world was full of gossip and fake news, so when an exciting project lands itself at Keith's feet but it means he works with someone who he hates will he take it? Will he realize maybe the gossip columns aren't truthful, even though he should have already known that....Day 12 AUgust - Celebrity





	Klance Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out a month prompt challenge! AUgust. 
> 
> Day 1 - Post Canon  
Day 2 - Crossover  
Day 3 - GenderSwap  
Day 4 - Angst  
Day 5 - Fluff  
Day 6 - Youtubers/Vloggers  
Day 7 - Reality Swap   
Day 8 - Pre-Canon  
Day 9 - Superhero  
Day 10 - Hanahaki  
Day 11 - College  
Day 12 - Celebrity  
Day 13 - Siblings  
Day 14 - Apocalypse  
Day 15 - Time Travel  
Day 16 - Soul Mates  
Day 17 - Band  
Day 18 - Hidden Identities   
Day 19 - Enemies  
Day 20 - Child Potion  
Day 21 - Fire  
Day 22 - Assassins  
Day 23 - Major Character Death  
Day 24 - Rape/Non Con  
Day 25 - Thieves  
Day 26 - Forster Family  
Day 27 - Blind/Deaf  
Day 28 - Imaginary Friends  
Day 29 - Aged Up  
Day 30 - Group Chat  
Day 31 - if y'all have any requests I will take
> 
> Not all of them will have relationships, but it will probably be more Lance centric, because he's my favorite, sorry not sorry. Ratings will vary, I might even make it a little spicy, who knows. All the works will range 2000-3000 words to keep me in check.

**Day 12 AUgust - Celebrity**

“We are so excited for you to sign these final papers,” Keith was barely listening as his agent and the legal team were talking. 

“The anticipation for the spin off from the Garrison is at an all time high with the new cast we have added,” someone else said and unsettling quiet set over the room, Keith finally looked up. 

“What?” Keith asked, they had been casting four new roles for a while now, since the only returning characters would be Shiro, Katie, Matt, and himself. 

Keith hadn’t been doing much acting since the Garrison ended, the last three years had been working on putting out music, but when Shiro got an offer for a Garrison spin off he called Keith directly after asking if he’d be willing to take on a role as a full-time cast member on a new show. Keith didn’t persay ‘leap’ at the opportunity, but he was pretty damn excited to work alongside his brother as his ‘brother’ on the show. 

“Why are you all acting weird?” Keith said and watched as everyone in the room, including Shiro held their breath. What the hell? Then it hit him, “Who did you end up casting as Leo?” 

“Keith calm down,” Shiro said reaching for Keith’s wrist as he bolted down the hall. 

“No, absolutely not, there is no way in hell I am working alongside him. And what you weren’t going to tell me until after I signed the papers either huh? Some brother you are,” Keith yelled, Keith was seething, beyond pissed. How could the entire team try to swindle him like this? 

“Look it’s not like that-” Shiro started. 

“Oh really it’s not like that? He is my rival or whatever the hell he calls us, he is an asshole, cocky, bastard. We don’t need some hollywood movie star on our show anyway. How did you all even get him to sign on huh?” 

“Well if you would sit and listen maybe I could explain Keith,” Shiro said crossing his arms, Keith rolled his eyes, Shiro doesn’t get to be angry or annoyed right now. 

“I’m listening,” Keith crossed his own arms. 

“Colleen took on this project after deciding that the Kerberos mission still had potential to work on, and she wanted to explore more sci-fi elements, especially after seeing Katie interact with her two other friends who would talk endlessly about space and aliens. So she began writing characters based on the people she knew. Katie, you, and myself from the Garrison and then the other characters based on Katie’s friends. Colleen wanted to offer the role to Lance McClain, but no one in studio thought he would take it. Until he did. Turns out Lance McClain is one of Katie’s best friends, and he hopped onto the project no questions asked,” Shiro said running his hand through his hair. 

Colleen had been one of the head writers for the Garrison, and Katie and Shiro had been fan favorites, so it made sense to do a spin off. But Keith’s head was still spinning from the fact that macho, annoying, bigger than life ego was friends with Katie. Also still spinning because Lance signed on knowing that Keith was on the project. 

“Why would-” Keith started. 

“He actually said when he signed on that he was excited to meet you in person for the first time,” Shiro said reading Keith’s mind. 

“WE HAVE MET IN PERSON I CRADLED HIM IN MY ARMS,” Keith yelled. He could still remember catching Lance in his arms at the event four years ago, he never even said thank you or acknowledged Keith. 

“It was a masquerade he probably couldn’t see who you were dumbass,” Shiro said back, monotone and unimpressed. 

“It doesn’t matter, I won’t work on this project,” Keith grumbled turning around and trying to avoid the fact that Shiro was probably right. His phone started ringing,  _ Katie, shit _ . 

“Hi Kati-” 

“ _ You STUPID BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER you better get back in that room right fucking now and SIGN THOSE DAMN PAPERS because my mom wrote that role for you asshole, and there is no way in hell we are going to find someone who has brother chemistry like you and Shiro because you know YOU TWO ARE BROTHERS. And since this is most likely about your CRY BABY ASS ATTITUDE about Lance McClain you two are literally written in the script to have tension so SIGN THOSE DAMN PAPERS NOW _ .” 

Keith just gulped before handing the phone to Shiro and walking into the room and signing the papers. It’s fine, everything would be fine, he could handle one person he didn’t like. 

**Form Voltron**

**Pidge: ** Group chat because I can

**Lance: ** Dinner at my place tonight with two special guests <3 

**Keith:** What is this. Who is Pidge?

**Shiro: ** Keith it’s called a group chat smh. 

**Hunk: ** Pidge is Katie’s nickname, I’m Hunk nice to meet you Shiro and Keith!

**Lance:** OMG my best friend is such a cinnamon roll I can’t. I am Lance, the address is XXXX I’d love to see you all there tonight you won’t want to miss seeing these two!

**Keith’s Support Group**

**Keith: ** Katie why

**Katie: ** Why what? And you two better be coming tonight

**Shiro: ** I’ll be there

**Keith: ** I won’t why would I go?

**Katie: ** You will be there because Lance already thinks you hate him and I will not stand for this fake rivalry

**Keith: ** He made it up

**Katie: ** 🙄

**Shiro: ** You are coming, get over yourself

“You can’t make me come,” Keith’s famous last words. 

Lance was running around trying to make sure his house was perfect. Working on a TV show was going to be a huge difference from his usual movie scene. It also meant he was going to have to spend a lot more time with the cast than he was used to. Which normally wouldn’t be a problem. But. 

  1. He is best friends with two of the cast members
  2. One of the cast members is his gay icon hero 
  3. One of the cast members is his so called ‘rival’ and little did Lance know but the guy actually hated lance
  4. One of the cast members was a friend who has never meant any of the others
  5. One of the cast members is like Lance’s second family

He didn’t want to screw anything up, and he was being consumed with worry that everyone wouldn’t get along, and for some reason it would all be Lance’s fault.  _ Get it together McClain _ . Everything will be fine. Which is why the first knock came and Lance jumped a foot into the air. 

“Hunk! Thank the stars,” Lance shouted throwing his arms around his best friend, who he hadn’t seen in a month or two. Things had been quite hectic for the three musketeers. 

Pidge just finished college and got her degree in quantum physics and computer science and moved back to the west coast. Hunk had been working on some cooking show events in Europe and just released a traveling cook documentary. Lance well has been flying around the world to do films, premieres, and modeling. He was just barely able to settle back down and buy a house in LA. 

“Lance, this place is great!” Hunk said looking around the house. It wasn’t huge by any means, Lance didn’t need one of those crazy mansions, but it was still big. In fact, somewhat lonely, which is why he invited Hunk here so early. 

“Hunk. I want you to move in with me,” Lance said with his eyes closed. He knew that Hunk had an apartment in New York and was staying at a hotel at the moment, so this seemed logical. During their film season they could say together and it could be a little less lonely. 

“What?” Hunk gawked at the Cuban. “I can’t possibly. Lance I already pay for a place in New York, I can’t-” 

“No, I am asking you to stay here with me,” and the look on Lance’s face must have conveyed everything he was feeling because Hunk immediately pulled Lance into a hug. 

“Of course I will, but since I am staying here for free, I will be your full-time chef,” Hunk said as he playfully messed up Lance’s hair. 

Lance smiled into his best friend gratefully. Okay he could go this. Everything was going to be fine. 

“Pidgeon!” Lance said throwing himself at the smallest friend in their group. 

“Lance!” she said, jumping into him. There were a number of reasons Pidge was so excited for this project. The main reason? She could finally tie Hunk and Lance down to a place near her for longer than two months. The one nice part about going to college was having Hunk only four hours away via car, they were able to see each other fairly often. Plus Lance often had events in the big city, but it never felt long enough. Ugh she missed her stupid friends so much. 

“And guess what Hunk said yes!”

“When is the wedding?” Pidge said playfully smiling at the two, she knew that Lance was having a hard time in his big house all to himself, afterall he came from a giant family. 

“Please, we all know Hunk is too good for me,” Lance said before pulling the three of them into a hug. There were some tears and laughs, but it felt good to be all back together again. 

“So how is the script so far?” Pidge asked, more for her mom than herself. She was fine with the script so far and it was nice to come back to the scene after having been away for so long. 

“It’s good, your mom did such a good job putting elements of me into the character, tell her I said I love Leandro,” Lance said, he was glad both of them could come over early. They were relaxing in Lance’s backyard, LA’s climate always one of a summer day.

“Henare is definitely a cinnamon roll, I like the romance between him and Shay, I look forward to dating an alien,” Hunk said laughing. 

“Oh, wait I do have one question about the script, there’s like blank pages but scene numbers?” Lance said pulling up one of those examples. 

“Yeah, my mom put together most of the season already, but sometimes she waits to see how all the dynamics are working on screen. She also does it for plot twists and stuff, she likes to surprise people, including the actors,” Pidge said, she could still remember the gut wrenching feeling going through her when she was acting on Garrison when the Kerberos mission failed.

“Oh cool, cool,” Lance said, as a knock caught his attention. “That must be Shiro and Keith, our guests won’t be here until later.” 

Pidge and Lance got up to get the door, “Hey Lance I know you have been taking Keith’s attitude a little to heart, but don’t worry he’s just like that. I don’t think he actually hates you.” 

Lance nodded, hoping it was true. Years ago he remembered when the rivalry first began. He was mostly just jealous that he got to act on the Garrison a show Lance loved. Pidge had been teasing Keith over something online and Lance jumped in, and ever since. The famed ‘Klance Rivalry,’ even though Lance didn’t actually have any hard feelings towards the guy, if anything he was a lowkey fan. 

When Lance opened the door he forgot that he was opening the door to two actors he thought were amazing. Which is why the door opened halfway and his jaw dropped. Because holy shit. Takashi Shirogane and Keith Kogane were very, very, very, very good looking. And they were standing on his doorstep. 

“Lance McClain, a pleasure to meet you,” Shiro said first reaching his hand out, though Lance was frozen in place, thankfully Pidge picked up his hand and put it in Shiro’s hand. Bringing the three of the to laughter, and helping Lance regain his footing. 

“Wow, sorry, I just, wow. Shiro and Keith at my house, this is a dream come true,” Lance finally breathed out. He moved to shake Keith’s hand who looked apathetic to everything happen. Yep he definitely hated Lance. 

“Keith great to finally meet my ‘rival,’” Lance said with air quotes to emphasize the fakeness behind the feud.

He just scoffed but shook Lance’s hand. Yep. Definitely. Hates. Lance. 

Shiro and Pidge both glared at him, Keith ignoring them, he was too busy staring at Lance McClain. Famous movie star, model, loverboy. Hollywood’s it-boy at the moment. He was being cast in movies left and right. And could Keith blame them? Nope. Not even a little bit because Lance was beautiful and handsome. Toned and sculpted packaged nicely into one. His smile sparkled and you could get lost in those blue eyes. 

“Well, I can say that is is quite the dream to meet someone as big as you too, and I am excited for your guests to come by later, I heard you were the one who helped get them onto the project,” Shiro said, temporarily catching Keith’s attention. Who else was coming tonight? They were working on Voltron with them? He knew there were two other main roles they casted, but Keith didn’t really remember their names from the meeting. Did Lance know them as well? Who the hell didn’t Lance know? Why the fuck was he so perfect? It made it simultaneously harder and easier to hate him. 

“Yes, well they were excited to work on Voltron as well, so really I didn’t do that much other than reach out,” Lance said blushing lightly under Shiro’s gaze and praise. The man was a freaking god okay? He couldn’t help it. 

“Wow, maybe all I am is just a personal chef,” Hunk called from the kitchen where he was checking on the food. Lance and Pidge laughed before ushering the brothers into the kitchen to introduce them to Hunk. 

The crew was getting ready to sit around the table, Lance’s guests to arrive soon. Keith was not enjoying himself. Of course Hunk was very sweet, Katie as sarcastic as ever, Shiro was Shiro. But Keith couldn’t take his eyes off Lance. Ugh he was just so annoying. Always talking, laughing, trying to get a reaction out of Keith. 

The door bell rung and Lance disappeared to let in his guests, and Keith was pretty sure he was the only one didn’t know who they were, which was also annoying. 

“Everyone I would like you to meet by gal pal, spa partner, and love of my life. Allura Altea,” Lance said as a stunning woman entered the room and then the two proceeded to share air kisses on either cheek. 

“Hello everyone, I look forward to working Voltron with all of you, it will be my first acting gig, but you probably know my modeling and singing,” she said going around the table hugging or shaking hands with everyone. 

Keith briefly realized he recognized her from some viral photos from fashion runways, but he checked his phone to look at her music, only to find out that she had charted a few times. How had he never heard of her? Then there was also this other thing bothering Keith, every time she was next to Lance the two were entirely invested in one another. And for some reason Keith hated it. 

“And of course, Coran Smythe. The grand ol’ famous Coran,” Lance said beaming ear to ear. Keith did recognize this man, instantly. The older man had been in the industry for years and years now. From TV to Indie Films to Hollywood Blockbusters. And of course, he starred alongside Lance in two or three different films now. They were known as the platonic it duo after their first film, and people had been casting the two together based on their chemistry together. 

“Oh please, I haven’t worked a TV show in years, I am excited for you young talent to sweep me off my feet,” Coran said beaming just as much as Lance rounding the table to introduce himself individually to everyone. 

But Keith was distracted by Allura dragging Lance into the kitchen, away from prying eyes. He wondered if the two were dating. Lance made it sound like they were just really good friends, but a lot of famous couples did that. He guessed he could ask Katie, but then she would ask Keith why he cared and then tease him about liking Lance. Which he most definitely did not. 

He got out of his chair and walked to the restroom he needed a minute. Everyone here was too damn happy. 

“He hates me Allura, I don’t know what to do. I haven’t seen him smile once since he arrived,” Lance was freaking out. He didn’t want to freak out to Pidge and by default Hunk because Hunk would tell Pidge. So Allura was the next best option. 

“Oh my god you think he’s cute huh?” 

“Allura of course I think he is cute have you seen him, but this isn’t about that,” Lance said crossing his arms. 

“Well let’s get through tonight, maybe you can break through his shell, if not we will jump to more drastic measures,” she said with a wink before going back to the dining room. Lance decided he needed to use the restroom. 

Keith was eavesdropping a little. He couldn’t help it. Just like he couldn’t help the blush that floated onto his cheeks when he heard Lance say he was cute. 

Unfortunately for Keith he zoned out thinking about how cute Lance was when a certain someone with blue eyes rounded the corner and collided with him. 

“Oh Keith, sorry,” Lance said trying to hide his own pink cheeks. 

Everyone else was peeking around the corner. 

Pidge broke the silence, Oh shit’s going to get interesting.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like please leave kudos and comments, if you like it a lot and want me to keep writing on the specific prompt let me know in the comments.


End file.
